


【高银】就……同级生的第一次

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 17





	【高银】就……同级生的第一次

搬进新家已经一周。

家具什么的终于收拾停当，周围的环境也摸得差不多清楚，只等大学开学了。

说到底还是年轻人第一次独自到完全陌生的城市，尤其是银时心情一直很高涨，拉着高杉四处跑，高杉——其实也是挺新鲜的。

跑到周六终于累了，在家耗了小半天。下午桂和辰马过来打游戏，不过没有留下吃晚饭，银时和高杉打打闹闹的煮了饭煎了汉堡排，还算成功。

公寓不大，没有独立开辟出餐厅，两个人就席地坐在沙发前面就着茶几吃完了饭，银时歪在旁边看手机，高杉打开电脑收了学校的几封邮件。

房间里一时安静下来。

银时玩了一会手机，抬头看了圈已经开始熟悉起来的公寓，又扭头看了看正在打字回邮件的高杉，把手机放到茶几上，轻咳了一声，故作随意的站起身：

“我去洗个澡。“

高杉手指停了一下，不过没抬头，点点头，嗯了一声。

高杉听着水声响起又消失，银时穿着睡衣踢踢踏踏的出来，从冰箱里搜刮了瓶水，然后又踢踢踏踏的进了卧室。他打字的手终于停了下来，合起电脑，也去了浴室。

高杉吹干头发出来的时候，银时已经翻身上了床，手里抱着个Switch在打游戏，不过头发还是湿漉漉的。

高杉看他笑得没心没肺得样子，扭头回浴室拿了条毛巾，单膝跪上床，略带粗暴的开始揉银时的卷发：“你就不能别一头水的上床吗。”

银时满不在乎：“嗯——多谢。”

高杉探头看他打的是款探索式的单机游戏，在一个地方死了两回，仿佛失去了兴趣，按了存档，把游戏机扔到一边，扭头调笑：

“高杉君还是这么贤惠。”

他的睡衣扣子不知道是有意的还是无意的，并没有扣的很紧，现在露出一大片胸膛，白皙的皮肤发着粉色，一探头就能再往里看。

高杉手停了下来，按在毛巾上，然后终于探身和银时接吻。银时很配合地抬起脸，微微偏头回吻他，两个人唇舌交缠片刻，微微分开。

高杉踢了拖鞋上床，继续加深了这个吻。银时微微屈起腿，抬起手拢住高杉的后颈，张开嘴和他唇舌交缠，舔舐着对方的口腔，然后微微咬了咬高杉的嘴唇。

两个人刚刚同居，年轻气盛，这几天晚上一直都这么厮混，不过倒一直没有做到最后。

高杉的手从银时的后脑向下滑入他的衣服里，抬手掀开银时身上的被子，两个人在床上一个打滚，银时双手撑在高杉的脸侧，居高临下的吻着他。银时整个人的身体都贴了上来，两个人的下身摩擦在一起，高杉微微挺身迎合着银时的节奏摩擦着，唇齿交错间发出清晰的水声。

唇分的时候还分出一点空气的啵的声音。

两个人的欲望都已经躁动起来，银时抬手扯了扯高杉的睡裤，抬腿顺着高杉的动作也踢开一条裤腿，在床上滚了一下，侧着抱着，一边接吻一边抚慰着对方。

水声粘腻了片刻之后两个人才分开，对视片刻，银时突然笑了一下，抬起腿勾了一下高杉的腰，让两个人更加紧密的贴在了一起。

高杉没说话，呼出一口热气，细密的舔吻着银时的耳垂，在对方喘息一声腿勾的更紧的时候才松开了一点，低声：“放开点。”

银时没动，眼睛含笑看着他：“为什么？”

高杉没有立刻回答，银时一条腿勾着他的腰，他的手在银时的后腰上抚摸片刻，然后试探的继续向下滑去。

银时的眼神比平时飘忽一点，感受着高杉的手指从他的臀缝中间试探着滑过，没有动，反而贴的更紧了一点，在高杉耳边呼了口热气。

虽然轻佻，但是气息还是激动的有点发抖，暴露了心情。

“我……”高杉顿了顿，“拿套。”

他翻身下床，银时抬眼看他匆匆走出去，然后手里拎着东西匆匆走进来。

“你果然买了？”他忍不住说，“藏得挺好。”

两个人终于独立了出来，一直没有上垒的事情也该做了，但是高杉一直没有动静，弄得他都有点不确定了。

“一直放在包里。”高杉下意识地解释，解释完了看到银时地神色有点微妙，自己也觉得有点蠢，但是不能表达出来，画蛇添足道，“不确定你……算了。”

“哦。”银时也有点口干，看高杉转身把东西放在床头柜上，没再回答，往前蹭了蹭，抱住高杉的腰，在他硬起的下身上舔了一口。

高杉的腰一僵，银时感到性器的跳动，得了点鼓励，用嘴裹住前端，舔舐片刻，吮了一下，然后从上到下的舔了过去，抬眼看着高杉笑了一下。

他的动作已经挺熟练的了，对高杉的敏感点很熟悉。高杉虚虚扶住他的肩膀，感受着银时的舌头灵活的照顾过敏感点，然后又一路舔到顶端，舌尖轻轻扫动着。

银时抬眼看着高杉，张开嘴把性器整个含进去，慢慢往里推。

他这种抬眼无辜的神色实在是很让人容易升起施虐欲，高杉的动作有点失了轻重，银时顺着他的动作，感到高杉的性器一直深入，半闭上眼睛呼吸着，最后还是没忍住喉头耸动了一下，高杉反应过来，立刻卸了力道，银时后撤扭头咳嗽了两声，擦了擦嘴边流出的液体。

高杉低头扶住他的肩膀和银时接吻，两个人在床上跪坐起来，抬手把下身并在一起，来回抚慰着。

不过高杉的手很快移开，滑到后面，分开臀瓣，尝试性地用指尖按了按穴口。

穴口挺柔软，指尖很容易就探进去了一点，有残留的滑腻的触感。

高杉一条腿跪上床，顶着银时的双腿间让他分的更开，嗓子都烧得发哑。

“……你自己弄了？”

银时拒绝回答，没说话，耳朵发红，加大了点力道抚弄着两个人的下身。

虽然如此，这个姿势也不好发力，接吻了片刻后两个人还是移动到了床上。银时跪爬下来的时候终于有点羞耻，刚想开口说话转一下注意力，就被高杉又从背后贴上来亲吻，一边舔舐着他的耳朵，一边抬起手送进一个手指。

虽然之前扩张了一下，但是毕竟很快又紧了，一个手指送进去的也并不是很顺畅，银时能够感觉到高杉微微勾动着指关节，感觉有点奇怪，明明只是穴口发酸，却让人有点头晕。

他忍不住闭上眼睛喘息着，扭头索吻，高杉贴上来继续和他唇舌交缠，不过很快撤离了一点，然后又贴了回来。银时感到后面一凉，忍不住扭头看高杉往手上倒了点润滑剂，重新推了进来。

倒的有点多，还有点拉丝，银时感到整个大腿都滑腻腻的，耳根红的滴血，目光向上的时候和高杉的目光相接。

两个人谁都没有立刻移开目光，空气里仿佛都能听到心跳声，高杉最后还是垂下眸，看着因为被润滑剂弄得乱七八糟而显得分外色情的穴口，低声：“我再加一根。”

三根手指缓缓推进去，银时不自觉地皱了皱眉头，把腿分得更开了一点，盯着枕头试图分散注意里，却感到高杉又低下头亲吻他的后背，用舌尖一点点舔舐过他背后沁出来的汗水，手指感觉到银时的后穴放松了一点之后，又缓缓抽插了起来。

银时感到酸麻的感觉，奇异的快感逐渐堆积，稍微软了一点的性器又逐渐硬了起来，高杉也抬手抚弄了起来，他的手因为润滑剂很滑腻，修长的手指灵活的包裹着龟头，银时喘息着，胡乱的向后摸，想要也帮高杉摸一摸，却被高杉抓住手，食指相扣。

一时间谁也没有说话，房间里只有清晰的喘息声，还有逐渐明显的水声，高杉的手指连续的在敏感点上刺激，又摸着银时的前面，银时的臀部不自觉地微微前后摆动，脚趾蜷缩着，终于在某种时间点猛然抓住高杉的手。

“别……别弄了。”他话一出口带着自己都吓了一跳的甜腻，喘息一声才又说，“要……射了。”

他们两个在床上的时候也经常开玩笑，这种时候明明高杉经常会轻笑两声，这回却没有笑。银时能够感觉到他仿佛化成实质的目光，深吸一口气，却自己也没有调笑的心思，后穴夹着高杉的手指微微抽搐，房间里的温度仿佛热得他理智都没了，仿佛海浪不断地堆积，喘息着咬牙：

“要做……就快点。”

他的后背泛起潮红，耳朵也红的厉害，高杉抽出手指的时候后穴口剧烈的收缩了一下，性器顶了上去，一点点分开已经柔软滑腻的后穴。

银时吸了一口气，高杉抬手抓住他向后摸的手，抬手扶住他本能向前倾的胯骨，缓慢但用力的把自己推了进去。

“高杉……”银时本能的开口，他平常叫这个名字的时候总是调侃带着点可恶的，现在却仿佛要化了的熔岩，把人的理智都仿佛要吞没一样。

高杉抬手抱住他的腰，一只手抚慰着他的性器，一只手用力把性器的最后一点推到底。

银时里面太紧了，热的仿佛要融化，甚至夹的他发疼，能够感受到穴口一抽一抽的脉动。

“嗯？”高杉低声用鼻音回答他，没有立刻动，一边用手撸动着他的性器，一边不断地亲吻他的耳朵。

他的头发已经完全汗湿了，一滴滴的滴落在银时的后颈上，和他的汗水混在一起流下去。

银时呼了口气，没有回答，埋在枕头里的脸微微抬起来，缓缓呼了了口气，空着的手反手扣住高杉的后脑，按着他和接吻。

他吻的热切而没有什么章法，两个人的舌头交缠，仿佛要完全包裹住对方一样的纠缠，高杉实在控制不住的动腰抽插起来，开始还有所控制，后来逐渐力度大了起来，来回的顶撞，把银时逼出一声破碎的鼻音。

银时想要开口，对方却没有给他这个机会，手死死扣住他的腰，快速的冲撞了起来。他的话化成一声收不住的呻吟，感觉后穴酸胀极了，却又有一种从未体会过的快感，让身体自动的迎合。

两个人的身体撞击发出声音，床的晃动声和水声混在一起，银时听到高杉隐忍地喘息声，几乎下意识地抬手反手勾住他地腰，按在不断发力的大腿的肌肉上，然后被一记猛顶撞击的踉跄向前跪爬了一步，又被腰上的力道狠狠的扣回了身后的凶器上，小腹一瞬间都产生了某种抽搐的痛感，不受控制的叫出声。

“别——发疯——”

高杉没有再深顶，抬手扳起银时的一条腿，进入的更深，就着这个姿势在他的后穴里快速的抽动着，每一下都擦过敏感点。银时的性器在没有人抚慰的情况下不断地溢出液体，在空中来回和小腹对撞，他几乎没有呼吸的余地，破碎喘息着，然后被高杉猛然翻过来，整根抽出，又从前面狠狠捅了进来。

高杉捅进来之后没有立刻动，而是低头缓缓和银时额头相抵，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，仿佛想要缓一下。

银时眼角发红，感到高杉的心跳，抬手环住他的脖子，两个人重新接吻了片刻，高杉才又顶撞了起来。

这时候没有刚才那么凶猛，银时得了喘息地余地，微微发着鼻音缠着他接吻，双腿扣在高杉的腰上，屁股完全悬空，高杉抬起一点身体，就把他的下身抬的更高，随手从旁边抓过枕头垫在他得腰下，又俯下身把银时的双手按在脑侧，小幅度的顶撞的。

这样没有刚才的暴烈，快感更加明显，银时性器在高杉的小腹上湿漉漉的摩擦，手被按住，只能挺腰迎合着，发出一点哼唧的声音。高杉终于仿佛勾了勾嘴角，低头和银时脸颊想蹭耳鬓厮磨，一边腾出手，拢着他的性器撸动，一边挺动着腰身。

银时呼了一口气，更加真切的感觉到高杉的动作，眼神有点飘忽的偏过头，把白皙的脖颈暴露出来。

高杉低头亲吻他的脖颈，舔了舔他的喉结，低声：“没弄疼你吧？”

银时不想回答这种话，装作没听见，不过还是用勾着高杉的脚发力，把他用力拉近了一点，两个人身体相碰的时候发出一声清脆的响声。

高杉低笑了一声，情人缱绻的亲吻着，留下一个红痕：“你里面真舒服。”

银时忍无可忍，腰部的酸缓过来了一点，抬手发力一推高杉的肩头，让他退了出来，把人掀翻在床上。

“别……废话，躺好。”

高杉吸了口气压下心底的躁动，看银时蹲在他的身上，手扶着他的性器，缓缓往下坐。

两个人结合的地方已经弄得一塌糊涂，银时戳了两下没有戳进去，还是高杉抬手扶住了自己，银时微微闭上眼睛不去看高杉，抬手掰开后穴口，终于缓缓坐了下去。

穴口已经被完全操开了，刚才熟悉的饱胀感袭来，还有敏感点被挤压的快感，银时终于缓缓坐到底，睁开眼睛，就看到高杉隐忍的表情，眸里带着欲望，手虚虚扶着他的腰，眼睛死死盯着他。

银时产生某种诡异的成就感，扭动了一下腰，缓缓前后上下的动了起来。他动了几下逐渐找到了章法，微微前倾着身体，半闭着眼睛，用性器前后摩擦着肠壁，感到高杉抬起手抚弄着他的身前，动作越来越快了起来。

空气逐渐又烧了起来，银时的动作越来越快，快速的晃动着腰部，眯着眼低头，微微半张着嘴，引得高杉支起身体来和他的接吻。他抬起手用手指夹住银时的舌头，看到对方微微睁开眼询问的看着他，腰部还在不断摆动上下套弄着自己的性器，唾液从嘴角微微溢出来，被高杉倾身舔舐干净，然后抬手箍住他的腰部，随着银时的动作猛然挺身。

有了高杉的配合两个人的动作显然激烈了许多，银时被顶撞的蹲都蹲不稳，高杉坐起身来抱住他的腰，抬头吸吮着他硬起的乳尖，一边快速顶动着。

银时抱着高杉的头，感受着高杉的舌头擦过乳尖的感觉，不自觉地挺起胸膛，剧烈地喘息着，摆动着腰迎合着高杉地节奏。他银色的卷发打湿贴在额头上，嘴不自觉地张开，微微蹙着眉，喘息中夹杂着两声破碎地呻吟，随着高杉几记深顶，猛然手指用力，整个人被按压在性器上，穴口不断抽搐着，性器抽动地发疼。

高杉从银时的胸前抬起头，看着已经被舔舐啃咬地完全红肿地乳尖，更加快地挺腰顶动着。银时一手扶着高杉的肩头，一手随着高杉的节奏撸动着性器，仿佛完全迷失在欲望里似的眯着眼睛，腰部摆动着把敏感点送上高杉的撞击，手指随着快感一松一紧的抽动。

高杉的动作愈发的激烈，抬起身把银时重新压回床上，居高临下的大开大合的抽插着。

银时盯着上方两个人结合的地方，随着高杉的动作发出不受控制的喘息和呻吟，高杉感到他的内壁越夹越紧，几乎到了抽插不动的地步，干脆抬手把银时的腿抬得更高，自上而下死死的抵在银时的身体里，小幅度的撞击着。

银时的身体几乎被折成两半，高杉低头堵住他的嘴，空气的热度仿佛让人窒息，两个人完全交缠在一起，剧烈的动作着。

高杉被银时绞的头皮发麻，完全没有章法的亲吻着对方，啮咬着他的喉结，手指失去控制的箍得腿上留下红痕，动作越来越快。

银时开始还睁着眼，后来双眼愈发的失焦，闭着眼大口喘息着又被高杉堵住嘴，手虽然虚虚握着性器，但是几乎是被两个人之间摩擦的节奏带着来回，小腹已经被打湿的一塌糊涂，终于在高杉又一次吻上来的时候近乎在窒息中射了出来。

高杉也几乎同时射了出来，深深埋在银时的体内，感受着内壁蠕动着收缩，仿佛要把最后一滴精液榨出来一样。片刻他紧绷的身体在慢慢放松，松开银时的双腿，放松了点力道，虚虚压住银时，闭着眼睛低头和他接吻。

两个人就这么闭着眼睛来回舔吻了片刻，高杉抬手握住性器退了出来，把安全套打了个结随手扔到一边，又趴了下去，抱住银时的肩头和他接了个吻。

两个人都仿佛从水里捞出来一样，床单也湿漉漉的，银时的大腿和小腹被润滑剂和自己的精液搞的一团糟，两个人肌肤相贴的地方温暖粘腻，高杉摸了一把，睁开眼看了一眼，笑着舔了一口指尖的白浊。

“挺浓的。”

银时被他挑逗得脸色发红，抬头堵住他的嘴，两个人在床上打了个滚，滚到另外一边，面对面抱着躺在一起。

刚射过之后没什么欲望，肌肤相贴的感觉却很温暖，四条腿相交错，银时动了动脚，用小腿摩擦着高杉的小腿。

高杉手插进他的卷发梳理了一下，终于恢复了点平常调笑的样子：“还满意？”

“有点疼了。”银时被他顺毛顺的舒服，眯了眯眼睛，哑声说，“做的时候没感觉，可能出血了。”

后穴还热的很，异物感犹存，仿佛高杉刚才插进去时候的饱胀感还在。

高杉抬手绕到他后面按了按穴口，银时嘶的一声，高杉收回手，没看到血色，不过可能还是有点细微的伤。

“上点药。”高杉这个时候终于没有了一点平常高傲冷硬的样子，用鼻子擦了擦银时的鼻子，“洗澡？”

“等一下。”银时也顶了高杉一下，带着点笑意，“躺会。”

不过高杉还是坐起来了一点，从床头柜拿了水，放到银时嘴边，让他润了润嗓子，自己也喝了一口，然后又躺了下去。

银时大方的伸出一只胳膊，高杉看了他片刻，还是躺了下去，枕在银时的胳膊上，抬起手勾勒了一下刚才激情之下咬出来的痕迹。

银时低头亲了一下他的指尖，笑着说：“高杉君，恭喜破处，再接再厉啊。”

高杉勾了勾唇角：“彼此彼此。”

“还真挺容易沉迷的。”银时低头又看到两个人之间的一身粘腻，还是爬了起来，感到后穴的酸痛皱眉嘶了一声，“你说上药——你买药了？”

高杉点头，翻身坐起来：“我去拿。”

银时点点头：“我去冲个澡。”

高杉看他赤裸着身体走下床，背上是一片鲜红的吻痕，挺翘的屁股中间仍然泛着水光，修长的双腿轻快的迈过地面上的毛巾，刚平复的欲望仿佛又有点翻涌起来。

他定了定神，到客厅又翻出软膏，敲了敲门进了浴室。

银时就在等着他，高杉一进来猛然抬手，毫不客气地泼了他一身的水。

“你——”高杉无语，“有意思吗？”

“上都让你上了。”银时的又恢复了平常贱兮兮的笑容，“总得让着我点吧。”

“屁股不疼了？”高杉走过去，拍了一下银时的皮肤，激的对方一躲。

“喂！轻点！”

虽然手感很好，但是高杉没再打，欺身上去堵住银时的嘴。银时靠着瓷砖，半推半就的让高杉用膝盖分开他的双腿，润滑剂还没洗干净，高杉抬手拿下水龙头，冲洗了过银时的小腹，抬手搓揉着他大腿的内侧。

银时还在不应期没什么反应，高杉在他身前蹲下，用热水冲干净他大腿上的润滑剂，抬头对他笑了一下：“转身。”

“就上药啊。”银时嘟囔，“别干什么别的。”

身体却仿佛完全不是这么说的，转过身斜身趴在瓷砖上，微微塌下腰，微微分开双腿，露出被操干的嫣红的穴口。

高杉拿温水冲上去，银时躲了一下，被高杉抬手搂住腰，冲干净残留的润滑。

高杉没有立刻动，银时还是有点窘迫，抬腿后踢了他下，没回头的低声：“……上药。”

“都红了。”高杉低声，然后抬手更加用力的分开银时的臀瓣，在穴口上亲了一口，然后用舌尖舔了一下。

正发热敏感的穴口被舌尖一舔，银时感到头皮一麻，几乎脊梁都软了，脸贴着瓷砖，带着点气音：“……别舔。”

“别？”高杉笑了一声，“真的。”

银时不置可否地嗯了一声，腰却没有动，甚至更下沉了一点。

高杉抬手扶住他的腰，没再问，而是又低头，用舌尖挑逗着敏感的肠肉，感到银时的腿愈发的分开，挺着腰，低头扶着瓷砖喘息着。

热水的雾气更浓的熏上来。

至于上药？

那就是很久之后的事情了。


End file.
